Emrys
by Santoka
Summary: Arthur war kein Mann der großen Worte. Und dennoch konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass er mühelos Romane schreiben könnte, allein über das Mysterium, das sich sein Leibdiener nannte.


Hallö!

Da ich mich schon mal hier angemeldet habe (warum auch immer, war wohl wieder halb am schlafen ^^), dachte ich mir, ich sollte vielleicht auch tatsächlich mal was von meinem Kram veröffentlichen.

Das hier ist mir schon ein bisschen länger im Kopf herumgespukt, und da ich mich heute in der Schule vom Erfrieren ablenken musste, habe ich es einfach mal versucht zu Papier zu bringen.

Viel Spaß :)

Info: _Emrys_ bedeutet _unsterblich_ auf Deutsch

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon war kein sonderlich emotionaler oder romantischer Mensch. Er war niemand, der Gefühle offen zeigte oder zugab, oder sich gar leicht zu langen, poetischen Erläuterungen seiner Faszination hinreißen ließ. Er war als Krieger geboren und erzogen worden, als ein Mann der Tat, nicht der Worte.<p>

Und dennoch konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass er mühelos Romane schreiben könnte, allein über das Mysterium, das sich sein Leibdiener nannte. Die Themen wären zahlreich genug für eine ganze Enzyklopädie: Merlins Probleme mit kontrollierter Fein- oder Grobmotorik, Merlins Mut, Merlins absolute Idiotie, Merlins Loyalität, Merlins Mangel an Höflichkeit, Merlins seltene Weisheit…

Ein besonders großes Kapitel wäre Merlins Augen gewidmet.

Zwei Augen, so blau und unergründlich wie die See, so lebendig, so fröhlich, so weise, so hoheitsvoll, so… anders. Und dieses „anders" war es, das zu ergründen Arthur Seiten mit füllen könnte.

Das erste, was ihm als Vergleich einfiel war „alt". Merlins Augen hatten etwas an sich, das Arthur bei alten Ex-Soldaten und Überlebenden eines Krieges fand: Zu viel zu wissen, zu viel gesehen zu haben, zu viel erlebt zu haben. Durch Tod und Leben, durch Trauer, Leid, Freude und Liebe gegangen zu sein, und als Überlebender, als Sieger daraus hervorgegangen zu sein.

Es war eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Weisheit und Härte, die im Hintergrund lauerte und hervorkam, wenn Merlin und Arthur vergaßen, dass sie jung waren, noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich hatten, und dass ein trotteliger Bauernjunge aus einem kleinen Nest am Rande von Nirgendwo_ keinen Grund hatte so alte Augen zu haben._

Doch es waren keine alten Augen, denn „alt" war einfach nicht genug, um die tiefen Seelenspiegel seines Dieners – _Freundes_, erinnerte er sich, denn das ist es, dass sie sind– zu beschreiben.

Denn es beachtete nicht die Wachsamkeit, die stahlharte Entschlossenheit, die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnung, die Arthur in jenen seltenen Augenblicken entgegen stürmten, in denen der andere Merlin durchschimmerte durch die Fassade des naiven, trotteligen Leibdieners.

„Alt" konnte die unerschütterliche Überzeugung nicht erklären, die in Momenten _seines_, Arthurs, Wanken und Zweifelns wieder festen Grund unter seinen Füßen schuf.

Denn das waren nicht die Augen von jemandem, der alles gesehen hat und nun zurückblickt; Das waren die Augen eines Mannes, der viel gesehen hat und weiß, dass es nur der Anfang war; der weiß, dass die Zukunft noch viel mehr Verantwortung, Prüfungen und Leid mit sich bringt, und entschlossen ist, sich ihr mit erhobenem Kopf entgegen zu stellen.

Denn es waren nicht die vergangenen Jahre, die sich in Merlins Augen abzeichneten: Es waren die Jahre, die noch kommen würden.

Merlins Augen waren die eines weisen Königs, und das faszinierte und ängstigte Arthur mehr, als er je zugeben würde.

Und doch fehlte noch etwas. Ein kleiner, aber elementarer Teil des Puzzles, der noch sorgfältig vor Arthur verborgen war.

Und so war es erst sehr viel später, als er beobachtete, wie die Augen wie flüssiges Gold wurden, wie sie pure Energie waren und ein Teil der Erde, des Himmels und der Zeit, wie sie vor Magie brannten und Leben und Tod und Wunder brachten, dass Arthur Pendragon verstand: Diese Augen waren nicht alt, weder mit vergangenen noch zukünftigen Jahren, denn sie waren unsterblich. _Ewig_.

An diesem Tag sah König Arthur Pendragon Emrys.


End file.
